Evangelion Nuevo Despertar
by Davebaldeon
Summary: Todo conocemos el tragico final de evangelion pero que pasaria si Shinji detiene el proyecto de complementacion humana, eliminando a los evas en serie...


Evangelion Nuevo Despertar (E.N.D)

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia como todo fanfic creado por un fan. Es un noble tributo a esas increibles historias (animes) que marcan nuestras vidas. Asi que no tiene ningun fin de lucro, su unica finalidad es el entretenimiento. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos.

Capitulo 1 - Recuerdos

Shinji se encontraba, solo en el acensor, triste y lloroso por ver presenciado la muerte de Misato quien a murio a manos de las fuerzas especiales de SEELE.

El muchacho llego a la jaula del EVA-01 pero no subio en el, y solo se quedo a esperar su muerte. Sentado ahi podia escuchar a Asuka quien pedia refuerzos, pero a Shinji esto no le importaba estaba muy deprimido para hacer algo.

En el campo de batalla Asuka luchaba con gran tenacidad, destruyendo a los Evas en serie. Pasaron los minutos y el EVA-02 se desactivo al acabarse su bateria de respaldo. Al ver que habia acabado con todos, se dio un respiro pero lo que vio despues la horroriso. Los Evas en serie se levantaron y comenzaron a regenerarse, sanando sus heridas.

Shinji aun sentado, escuchaba los gritos de Maya quien pedia que EVA-01 asista a Asuka en el campo de batalla.

Maya le contaba ademas que EVA-02 se habia quedado sin energia. Al oir esto volvio en si, ya habia perdido a un ser querido. No dejaria que esto vuelva a pasar.

Subio al Eva y llego a la superficie. Cuando llego encontro al EVA-02 siendo devorado por el enemigo, al ver esto enloquecio y entro en modo bercseker. Corriendo abatio a uno despedasadole la cabeza de un golpe. Los demas Evas en serie atacaron en grupo pero fueron detenido por el campo A.T de la unidad 01.

Asuka aun viva se retorcia de dolor en la cabina. Maldiciendo a Shinji por haberse demorado tanto. Fue tanto el dolor que quedo inconsiente.

El Eva-01 cogio de los brazos a uno de sus atacante y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo desmenbro. El enemigo cayo en el suelo y empezo a revolcarce. Al ver esto sus aliados retrocedieron.

Los Evas en serie se reagruparon y atacaron en manada pero fueron expulsados por el poderoso campo de choque que creo la unidad 01, dejando calcinado casi a todos. Solo uno se salvo.

Ya sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar, el Eva de SEELE transformo su arma en una copia exacta de la lanza de Longinus. Corrio y arremetio con fuerza su lanza en el pecho del Evangelion unidad 01. El Eva comenzo a desangrarse pero no sucumbio, Agarro al Eva en serie del cuello con ambas manos y haciendo un tiron arranco de un mordisco parte de la cabeza del arma de SEELE. Se recupero, arranco la lanza de su pecho ensangrentado y la clavo en el cuerpo del enemigo caido. Ya todos muertos empezo a devorarlos uno a uno.

Al acabar con su masacre el Evangelion cayo al suelo y se desactivo.

Luego de unos dias Shinji desperto en la cama de un hospital. Sin memoria de lo que habia pasado unos dias antes. Al levantarse de la cama vio Asuka sentada a su lado.

-Buenos dias Shinji-

-Buenos dias- respondio Shinji algo desorientado-

-Por fin despiertas, estuvistes dormido por varios dias-

- Que, pero que paso?- pregunto sorprendido Shinji

- No lo recuerdas?

Asuka penso contarle lo sucedido pero no lo hizo por que sabria que le causaria mucho dolor a Shinji.

-Sera mejor que por ahora no lo sepas. Despues de todo solo eh venido para despedirme-

- Despedirte? no lo entiendo-

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, me regreso a Alemania. Fue gusto conocerte Shinji idiota- dijo asuka con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Asuka se retiro de la habitacion.

Shinji curioso por saber la verdad, escapo del hospital y llego a la calle. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se encontraba en Tokio-02.

Aun en ropa de hospital busco un telefono para comunicarse con alguien de Nerv, sin saber que todos los mienbros de esta habian muerto.

Llamo, pero nadie contestaba hasta que una voz se oio indicando que ese numero no existia.

Shinji no entendia lo que pasaba, meditabundo volvio al hospital. Llego a su habitacion y ahi lo esperaba, un se or con una maleta en mano.

- Tu eres Shinji Ikari?- pregunto el misterioso hombre.

-Si yo soy. Quien es usted?-

-Yo soy Albed Rozen, y eh venido entregarte esto-

Le entrego un peque o sobre que contenia algun tipo de caja, no sin antes disculparse por la tardanza de la entrega.

- Que sera esto?- se pregunto Shinji, quien abrio el sobre para encontrar una carta y tarjeta de credito.

Abrio la carta con mucho cuidado y al leerla comprendio que provenia de parte de su madre que decia:

''Querido hijo, te escribo esta carta para decirte que tu madre te ama y siente mucho no haber sido parte de tu vida. En verdad lo siento pero quiero que sepas que lo hago fue para salvar a la humanidad y mas aun a ti, quien eres lo que mas amo en esto mundo''

Shinji lloraba con la ilusion de encontrar a su madre aun con vida. Continuo leyendo la carta.

''Espero que crescas como un hombre de bien y nunca te olvides que tienes una madre que te ama y hizo lo que hizo para prolangar tu vida''

Psd: la tarjeta que te dejo junto a la carta es una cuenta de ahorros que abri cuando tu naciste. Usala bien y espero que sea de tu provecho.''

Ikari dejo de leer y quedo en silencio, triste por lo leido.

Pasaron los minutos y el muchacho fue interrumpido en su letargo por Albed que le conto que esa carta habia sido escrita por su madre un dia antes de su fatidica muerte en el experimento de activacion de la unidad 01.

Ademas aparte del paquete que le entrego a Shinji. Albed tenia otro paquete para el, esta vez contenia una colegiatura completa en una unevesidad fuera del Japon. Para ser mas exacto esta se encontraba en la ciudad Nueva York quien vivia en una aparente estado de paz.

Dicho esto, Albed se retiro y dejo al chico. Por lo visto Shinji tenia la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida y ser feliz.

Pasaron semanas y estuvo listo para partir, ya en el aeropuerto de Tokio-02 aguardo su vuelo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que tomo asiento cuando recibio una llamada desde el movil, era Kensuke quien queria saber de el.

-Hola Shinji-

-Hola kensuke- respondio alegre Shinji.

-Me entere lo que paso en Nerv, lo siento mucho Shinji- dijo Aida.

- Que a que te refieres?- exclamo Ikari preocupado.

-Que no lo sabes, Un gran grupo armado ingreso a Nerv con la finalidad de asesinar a todos los empleados de esta, por lo que se despues de la invasion una gran explosion acabo completamente con el geofrente y las instalaciones-

Shinji quedo en shock al recibir la noticia.

-Lo mas probable es que tu padre haya muerto en el accidente- dijo Kensuke triste por su amigo.

Al escuchar esto Shinji solto el telefono y comenzo a llorar en silencio, mientra hacia esto una voz se oia.

-A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 236 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor acercarse a la puerta C12-

No se tomo la molestia de recoger su movil y solo se dirigio a la puerta C12 para abordar su avion, murmurando.

-Lo siento padre-

Shinji abordo su avion con destino a los Estados Unidos.

Luego de su llegada, pasaron los meses y se adapto a costumbres de la nueva ciudad, a la nuevas personas, al estilo de vida de la ciudad.

Ikari ahora con 15 a os de edad la pasaba bien con sus nuevos amigos: Jake Hudson Shamile, un joven pelirrojo, alto y de la misma edad que shinji. Muy simpatico y alegre.

La otra persona, era Meg Lashire Meltz, una joven francesa de 14 a os, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Conocio a shinji antes que Jake, en una cafeteria.

Shinji se encontraba en clases de economia y tenia a Meg a lado.

-Ya pues shinji, vamos a la fiesta de Tomas- Exclamo Meg algo molesta -Vamos que Estella tambien ira-

Al oir esto Ikari se sonrojo, y Meg esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces vienes- Meg pregunto con una sonrisa picara d bujada en los labios.

Shinji casi gritandolo respondio -ME CONVENCISTES VOY-

Para la mala suerte de Shinji, esto lo oyo al profesor.

-Alumno Ikari, tiene algun problema con el tema- dijo el profesor -Ehh, ninguno se or- tragando saliba Ikari respondio.

El mentor continuo con la clase, y Shinji se sento en su silla avergonzado, las horas pasaron y la clases terminaron. Meg y Shinji bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Jake.

Con una sonrisa pregunto - Nos vamos gente?-

-Vamos de una vez- Respondio Meg

Ya juntos los 3 bajaron al estacionamento de la universidad.

-Vaya que bonito auto- dijo Shinji asombrado -Te gusta me lo acabo de comprar- Dijo Jake con aires de vanidad.

El auto era un Wolkwagen Golf GT 2016. Tan pronto shinji lo vio quedo anonadado por la belleza del bolido y no perdio el tiempo en formularle todo tipo de preguntas acerca del auto.

Los minutos pasaban y Meg empezaba aburrirse.

-BUENO, YA ESTUVO- Grito Meg muy molesta.

Con un leve movimiento le arranco las llaves a Jake y subio al auto.

-Hay hombres... Ven un auto nuevo y se vuelven idiotas-

Algo descontentos, subieron al auto.

-Ok, ten cuidado si Meg- Dijo Jake algo preocupado -Tendre cuidado- Respondio toda sonriente.

Al terminar la frase, Meg puso primera y acelero a fondo, dejando a Shinji y a Jake muy asustados.

El auto corria muy rapido por la ciudad, esquivando a los demas autos. Mientras los copilotos estaban aterrados.

-Meg, detente por favor- grito Shinji -Vamos Meg, para el auto- Dijo Jake muy asustado.

Haciendo caso omiso, Meg acelero aun mas, hasta que luego de un rato por fin se detuvo, muy cerca de chocar con otro auto.

- AHHHH!- Gritaron los 3.

Rapidamente Meg lo esquivo, derrapando muy cerca de la acera.

-Wooo! eso si que estuvo bueno- Grito Jake.

Los otro 2 quedaron desconcertados por la reacci n de este.

-Conduce tu, jake- dijo Shinji algo mas calmado -ok- respondio Jake.

Jake tomo el volente y Meg se sento atras con Shinji. El auto continuo con la marcha.

-Oe Shinji, creo deberias tener cuidado con Meg, parece que quiere algo contigo- opino Jake todo sonriente.

Al oir esto Meg se sonrojo y Shinji se le quedo viendo.

-Jaja, Shinji es solo un amigo- respondio subitamente Meg -Claro, aunque si me darias una oportunidad seriamos algo mas... jaja- agrego Shinji con una sonrisa.

Meg, sonrojada empezo a reir -Que cosas dices-

-buena esa Shinji- dijo Jake.

Asi, siguio la conversacion, hasta que llegaron a la fiesta de Tomas. -Muy bien, llegamos- exclamo Jake.

Shinji y sus amigos bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio, tomaron el acensor y llegaron al departamento de Tomas que se encontraba en el piso numero 12.

Fueron recibidos por un amigo de Jake, Mateo Cordoba, un joven argentino de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

-Bienvenidos gente, pasen- dijo Mateo

Los 3 entraron al departamento y encontraron un fiesta repleta de gente, un dj tocando musica a todo volumen y una piscina increible llena de sensuales jovenes. Al ver tanta gente junta, Shinji se intimido un poco.

Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Shinji, le ofrecio un trago.

-Shinji, quieres una cerveza?- pregunto Jake -Lo siento, no bebo- respondio Shinji algo timido -Vamos, hombre que una cerveza no le hace mal a nadie-

Ikari tomo valor, y ya mas dicidido cogio la botella empezo a beber. Despues de un rato mas relajado, el ex piloto se la pasaba genial en la fiesta.

-Me vine del Japon hace un a o-

Shinji les contaba sobre su llegada a Nueva York a las amigas de Jake. Y ellas estaban encantadas de conocer a un japones tan agradable.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, hasta que un fuerte temblor sacudio el edificio, seguido de un apagon que duro varios minutos.

Todos gritaban asustados, hasta que la luces se encendieron y de pronto se oio una fuerte explosion, seguido de otro temblor.

Cuando seso el movimiento. Alguien encendio el televisor en busqueda de informacion.

-Que habra pasado?-

En la tv, solo se hallaba mensajes de emergencia.

-Aqui no hay nada!- exclamo Jake ofuscado -Por que no echamos un vistazo en la azotea- opino Shinji -Buena idea, vamos!-

Jake, Shinji y algunos jovenes subieron al ultimo piso, lo que encontraron fue aterrador. Un gran monstruo destruia la ciudad. Para todos desconocidos excepto para Shinji, que quedo boca abierto. Su corazon latia muy rapido y no lo podia creer, era un angel, uno nuevo. Este era Jassgen.

Varias interrogantes venian a la mente de Ikari Como es posible esto? Por que habian mas angeles? Seria esto una pesadilla?

Aterrado y con el corazon palpitando rapidamente. Shinji pronuncio -Es un angel-

Jake algo confundido con la reaccion de Shinji, eh intento hablar con el, pero fue inutil.

-Ikari tenemos que irnos de aqui!-

Pero Shinji se quedo pectrificado viendo la escena de destruccion que creaba el angel.

Una fuerte onda de luz, enceguecio a todos en la azotea. Las fuerzas de la ONU habian comenzado su ataque, decenas de misiles impactaron en el monstruo pero sin ningun efecto. En las calles se escuchaba el tronar de los rifles y el estruendo de los tanques que atacaban al gigante.

Con una fuerte explosion el angel se deshizo de sus agresores, destruyendo tambien varios edificios.

Los espectadores en la azotea miraban con asombro, como el ejercito de la ONU habia sido destruido. Creyendolo todo perdido, los jovenes huyeron del lugar. Cuando de pronto unas bombas cayeron sobre el angel, que no tuvo ningun reparo en recibirlas.

Que fueron utilizadas para darle paso a una gigantesca nave de transporte que decendio de los cielos, liberando su carga. La unidad EVA-04.

-Que es eso, otro mounstruo- dijo Jake muy asustado -Ess es es un evangelion- Shinji habia vuelto en si.

El evangelion se reincoporo del suelo y empu o su pu al progresivo. Un silencio pertubador se apodero del campo de batalla. Hasta que el EVA-04 inicio la pelea, con el pu al progresivo en mano ntento atacar del angel, pero fue detenido por este que lo cogio del brazo. El evangelion logro safarse pero en el proceso solto el pu al. Retrocedio para tomar impulso y lanzar una patada con ambas piernas que encesto en el pecho del angel derribandolo.

La unidad 04 rapidamente se subio al angel y comenzo a golpearlo a pu o limpio.

Todo parecia indicar que el EVA-04 saldria victorioso de su primera batalla, hasta el momento que Jassgen lo coge del abdomen con ambos brazos y utilizando sus lanzas retractiles atraviesa al EVA en el pecho y el vietre. El evangelion se desangra a borbotones y es lanzado lejos por el angel.

El Eva acostado en el suelo, lentamente se levanta y espera hasta recuperarse. Realmente lo que esperaba era su ballesta. Que fue lanzada desde el cielo por una nave.

Apunto con el arma al angel, y con solo apretar el gatillo. Docenas de flechar fueron clavadas en el pecho del angel, haciendolo retroceder al mar.

La unidad 04, sin dejar de disparar continuo avanzando, adentrando a Jassgen cada vez en el mar. Hasta que tuvo que deshacerse del arma por falta de municiones.

Sin otra opcion el EVA-04 embestio ferozmente al angel haciendolo caer en lo profundo del mar.

Viendo a Jassgen sumergido bajo a las aguas. Dio una se al a las naves que aguardaban en los cielos, para que estos arrojaran un misil N2 sobre el angel. Haciendo una maniobra el evangelion escapo de la gran explosion.

La onda de choque resultante de la explosion, hace a icos todos los cristales de los edificios de la zona costera. Lejos de ahi shinji ve como la imponente explosion crea una fuerte oleada.

-Debemos irnos de aqui- grito Jake.

Jake y Shinji bajaron rapidamente las escaleras, sin antes llevarse consigo a Meg. Ya en la calle, encontraron el auto de Jake aplastado por los escombros. Viendose sin transporte comenzaron a correr, cuando de pronto un enorme objeto cayo del cielo era un barco pesquero que habia sido lanzado desde el mar.

Despues de que el objeto caiga a tierra, Un rugido atroz se o o. Shinji penso que habia sido el evangelion que entraba en modo bersecker, pero como hubiera sido esto posible si el angel habia sido detenido temporalmente por la misil N2.

Mientras huian fueron interceptados por un auto que les abrio las puertas, dentro de el una misteriosa joven quien ocultaba su identidad en la oscuridad de la noche, los invito a que subieran al auto. Sin pensarlo los 3 accedieron.

Ya dentro del auto agradecieron a la misteriosa joven quien conducia, Shinji quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero no se percato de la identidad de la joven. El auto avanzo por la ciudad hasta llegar a una puerta que se cerro automaticamente al ingresar el vehiculo.

Un mecanismo se activo y el auto decendio por una gran escalera electrica, ahi las luces se encendieron revelando la identidad de la joven.

La joven era Asuka Langley S ry , la ex piloto del EVA-02 ahora convertida en civil.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Shinji- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa en los labios -Asuka, que haces aqui- exclamo Shinji sorprendido.

Al ver el rostro de Shinji, Meg tuvo curiosidad por saber mas sobre Asuka y su relacion con Ikari.

-Disculpa, quien eres?- pregunto Meg.

Al ver el rostro de ansiedad de Meg por saber la verdad, Asuka le jugo una broma diciendo:

-Soy la novia de Shinji-kun-

Al oir esto Jake y Meg en una sola voz dijieron - QUE!-

Asuka al ver que habian caido, se puso a reir -Jajaja, no puedo creer que cayeran tan facilmente- reia energicamente.  
Luego de explicarle a Meg y Jake que solo era una broma. Asuka le conto a Shinji, que habian sido reasignados a sus puestos como pilotos de las unidades EVA-02 y EVA-01 respectivamente. Shinji en su mente penso, no tengo por que hacerlo, solo me causa dolor.

-No lo hare, yo vine a este lugar ah olvidar mi vida pasada y no pienso retractarme- dijo Shinji.

-Veo que ya tomaste una decision, bueno no te insisto- respondio Asuka decepcionada intentando comprender la situacion de Ikari.

Meg y Jake no sabian que sucedia, despues de todo tal vez era solo un sue o.

En el campo de batalla el angel habia resultado ileso de la explosion y se propuso atacar al EVA-04 con gran ferosidad. Logro derribarlo y comenzo a pisotear la cabeza de la unidad 04, restregandolo en el suelo.

Pasaban los segundos y el evangelion ya tenia destrozado el rostro y emanando sangre de este.

Justo en el momento en que Jassgen se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia, el evangelion vuelve en si y detiene el golpe. Lo coge fuertemente de la pierna y lo arroja lejos.

El Eva se reincorpora y entra en modo bersecker. Sus fauces se abren con difucultad, pero finalmente se abren destruyendo gran parte de la armadura del craneo.

El demonio dentro del Eva se despierta y exige sangre para saciar su sed de venganza. El Evangelion inicia su carrera contra el angel, usando ambas manos ataca pero es detenido por Jassgen quien haciendo uso de sus propias manos detiene eh inmobiliza a su enemigo. Viendose detenido por el angel, la unidad 04 le propina tal cabezaso que derriba al angel y termina por destruir lo que quedaba de su armadura craneal mostrando asi su verdadero rostro.

El angel en el suelo se retuerce de dolor por el golpe recibido, mientras que el Eva lo desmienbra de ambos brazos y comienza a desgarrar con lo dientes el rostro del adversario aun con vida. Luego de unos minutos Jassgen termina siendo el alimento de la bestia conocida como EVA-04.

Continuara...

Avance del siguiente capitulo:  
Un nuevo angel llega a la ciudad de Nueva York, causando destruccion a su paso. La unidad 04 y 02 le hacen frente pero son neutralizados por el enemigo. Es ahi cuando Shinji debera luchar, al enterarse que la piloto de la unidad 04 es Estella la mujer que ama.

Notas del autor:

Esta es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos se preguntaran que paso con Nerv, bueno tendran que esperar para enterarse XD.

Asi antes que se me olvide, desde el siguiente capitulo, se incluira unas imagenes para poder conocer mejor a los nuevos personajes.

Nos leemos luego... 


End file.
